Mie Ayam
by Ongol ongol Seongwu
Summary: Alasan kenapa Lai Guanlin yang gaya nya udah ngalahin model, mau aja makan di warung mie ayam dekat kampus. Ternyata... Tag: Pandeep, Lai Guanlin X Bae Jinyoung, Wanna one


Guanlin itu anak orang kaya yang sok miskqin ples pelit sama hemat. Yakali setiap hari makannya di warung mie ayam dekat kampus. Lama-lama Woojin sumpahin bisulan di pantat karena makan mie sama ayam terus. Entah apa alasananya dia selalu ke sana, kalo habis pulang dari kampus. Mesan satu mangkuk, duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan si pembuat mie ayam.

Woojin kan bingung, sebagai teman se-persokmisqinnya ini.

"Sul, gw mau ke warung mie ayam yah! Bye bye!"

Anak pemilik kampus kok makan di warung mie ayam. Ah sudahlah. Biarin aja, toh itu kesukaan Guanlin. Pria Lai itu dengan semangat 2018 berlari ke tempat mie ayam yang di maksud. Gak terlalu rame sih, mengingat banyak anak kos yang lebih memilih makan di Keepci karena awal bulan.

"Mas" Sapa Guanlin kepada mas-mas ganteng berbahu lebar. Namanya Kang Daniel, pemilik warung ayam.

"Eh dek Guan, gak bosan yah makan mie ayam mulu"

Guanlin geleng-geleng. "Seperti biasa yah mas"

Daniel ketawa. "Lah, di sinikan cuman mie ayam"

"Sesekali mau ngereceh mas"

Daniel cuman ngerespon dengan katawa kecil kemudian pergi untuk ngebuat pesanan Guanlin, meninggalkan pria taiwan yang lagi masang bingung. Kepalanya nengok kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, kayak mau senam.

"Mana dia yah?" Lirih Guanlin. "Mas Niel!"

"Ya?" Balas Daniel sambil ngambil mangkuk.

"Itu, karyawannya yang wajah kecil di man--"

"MAAF TERLAMBAT!"

Guanlin, dua pengunjung di belakang yang lagi mesraan dan Daniel noleh ke depan. Di sana ada pria berwajah kecil yang ngos-ngosan, kayak habis lari sih kelihatannya. Wajah bersihnya dipenuhi sama keringat, aduh, Guanlin auto kelelahan lihatnya kalo kayak gini. KAWAINE:3

"Baejin, kamu kenapa?"

"Maaf mas Dan, datang terlambat, soalnya aku tadi bantuin mbak nununh buat di antar ke pasar" Si Bae itu kipasin wajahnya.

"Istirahat dulu sebentar, habis itu gantiin aku yah Bae. Aku mau nganterin mie ayam pesanan Mbak--eh maksdunya mas Ong. Manja emang"

"Okey Mas Dan!"

Baejin berjalan dan duduk di depan bangku Guanlin, bertepatan mie ayam pesanan pria Lai itu datang. Aduh, enak nih pasti.

"Kamu, suka yah mie ayam di sini?"

Guanlin noleh ke depan. AKU-KAMU BAHASANYA! ADUH! Guanlin ngangguk singkat dengan pipi merona. INI KENAPA ELO UDAH JADI UKE!

"Heheh, kamu setiap hari datang ke sini mulu. Padahal pakaiannya kayak model. Aku suka orang sederhana"

FAK FAK FAK

FAK FAK FAK

FAK FAK FAK

INI MUJI ATAU APA? UDAH MAU TERBANG KE LANGIT 10 NIH GUANLIN!

"Aku kerja dulu yah"

Guanlin ngangguk kayak orang bego. Matanya menatap Baejin yang gulung bajunya, kemudian makai apron dengan tulisan _"mie ayam mas Niel"_. Mas Daniel bicara singkat sama Baejin, sebelum mutusin buat pergi dengan tangan memegang sebuah bungkusan berisi mie ayam.

"K-kamu, u-udah berapa lama kerja di sini?"

Guanlin mulai perbincangan.

"Aku? Udah lama sih, sekitar enam bulan"

Guanlin ngangguk-ngangguk paham. "Kuliah?"

"Aku gak kuliah, aku gak punya duit. Kerja buat ngebantu papa aja" Ucap Baejin, bertepatan seorang pelanggan warung ayam datang. Guanlin natep wajah Baejin yang lagi denger pesanan si pelanggan. Dia gak pikir kalo ternyata pria kecil ini pekerja keras yah. Guanlin suka. Eh?

"Kalo kamu? Kuliah tidak?" Baejin buka suara. Kerja sambil ngomong, gak apa-apakan? Toh, mas Niyel juga pergi.

"Aku sih kuliah yah. Jurusan bahasa"

"Wah, mau jadi penulis? Atau editor?"

"Penulis. Aku suka ngebaca buku"

Baejin mengangguk pelan. Tangannya mengambil mie lalu di letakannya di setiap tingga mangkuk yang berada di hadapannya. "Sama dong. Tahu penulis Dewi Lestari gak? aku suka banget karyanya"

"Oh dia! Tahu dong, apalagi ceritanya yang perahu kertas itu!"

"Iya bener" Baejin senyum kecil. "Kamu orangnya asik ternyata. Aku kira kamu cuek"

Eh

Udah berbunga-bunga nih hatinya Guanlin

 ** _-mie ayam-_**

Sejak saat itu, Guanlin yang emang udah rajin banget datang ke warung mie ayam milik akang Niel, makin rajin lagi. Bahkan kalo lagi sibuk banget, ia masih sempatnya datang, makan, bicara santai sama Baejin lalu pergi. Makan mie ayam cuman 5 menit doang, tapi kalo bicara sama Baejin sampai malam juga boleh kok.

"K-kak Bae, kalo habis ini, kakak selalu ke mana?" Guanlin baru tau kalo ternyata Baejin itu lebih tua darinya. Mukanya gak mendukung sih, kayak anak kecil.

"Ke minimarket. Kalo pagi, selalu ngatar susu atau koran, siangnya bantuin mbak nunung jualan kue di toko lalu datang deh ke warung mie ayam" Jawan Baejin santai. Tanpa tahu kalo reaksi Guanlin udah kage3t setengah mati dengar.

"K-kok banyak banget"

"Yah mau gimana lagi? Namanya juga hidup. Hidup itu keras Guan bagi orang-orang yang ekonominya gak stabil. Aku kerja karena aku sadar, tergantung dengan uang gaji papa gak akan bisa membantu perekonomian"

Dan sejak itu Guanlin sadar, akan satu hal. BAEJIN ITU COCOK BANGET JADI PASANGANNYA, KEKASIHNYA, BELAHAN HATINYA. I.D.A.M.A.N. DI SAAT KEBANYAKAM ORANG MALAH TERGANTUNG DAN MANJA KE ORANG TUANYA DAN SEKARANG? LIHATLAH BAEJIN! HUHUHUㅜㅜ

"Kak Bae idaman yah banget"

"Eh?"

Baejin noleh ke arah Guanlin. Pria Lai itu tersenyum manis, ngebuat Baejin jadi salting. Tampan banget wajahnya.

"Cocok jadi sesuatuku deh"

"Jadi apa?"

"Calon ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Tolong, lakban mulut Guanlin yang manisnya ngalahin catton candy ini astaga. Bahkan mas Niyel yang lagi ngebuat mie ayam ketawa-ketiwi, untuk pelanggan lain gak dengar.

"A-anu Guan, kamu bisa aja"

"Ada waktu gak nanti hari minggu?" Guanlin ngomonh secara gantel. Kalo cuman datang makan mie ayam mulu sambil bicara, gak akan ngebuat hubungan mereka jadi lebih berkembang. Guanlin butuh sesuatu yang baru.

"P-punya"

"Kencan yuk"

"BAWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" ini mas Niyel ngomong-ngomong.


End file.
